redsunfandomcom-20200214-history
Old God
The old god He is the one who created Noema and everything that isn't Noema. Many worlds were created by him, each one filled with life. The old god was a strict god, which would destroy every of his creations, when not being satisfied with what he saw. He would destroy one world for being too dull, another one for being to slow, a third for growing ugly and many more for various reasons. After destroying the umpteenth world, the old god would start creating a new world, a last world. If this world would fail again, then there would be no next world. So the old god created Noema and everything was better than any other world that he made and destroyed before, it was his best work and the old god would be proud of every breath the wind took and love every flower beating roots. So when Noema was finished, he would again create man, this time even more similar to him than ever before. By the time the first man stood on the land of Noema, the old god had forgotten all his prior creations and their ends. Every moment of Noema was seen by the eyes of the old god, and every little mistake he witnessed would feed his fear of another world turning against his will. By the time of the first sin, the old god would already see the end of Noema, but being so in-love with his creation, he would resist to destroy it. He himself insisted to have this world to be his last and he would never break his own word. When Noemas days were full of sins and those who would act the way the old god thought of as good and pure, were suffering and dying from the swords of sinners, the old god would be full of grief. He then decided to abandon Noema for ever, not destroying it but leaving it to face it's fate some day. It was the hardest decision he ever fell and he thought that even destroying it would be much easier to him, but he wouldn't reconsider his judgement. He knew life on Noema would soon end and so would man, even those of them, who wouldn't deserve such a fate. So the old god, because of loving his creation so much, would choose a woman (Sakurai Mai Seinaru) to give birth to his son (Kami no ko), who would decide whether or not Noema could live on or die. This way his creation got another chance to live in harmony with it's creator, himself. He also thought of it as a last gift, to show that he loved man and doesn't want him to die. As he would abandon Noema, an angel of his would raise up to him to speak against his decision. The Angel would tell the old god that his creation was unworthy of becoming the home to gods only son, but also that this act would be an act of cosmic imbalance and an unjust to all the life the old god created and destroyed before. The old god was not pleased with this, especially because he knew that the angel was right. Recognizing the old gods feelings about his words, the angel said, he would destroy Noema for him, so that he doesn't need to do it himself. It would honor him to do his lords work, but would also still his hate for man. The angel hated man for sinning and much more for filling the old god with grief. And so the creator of Noema told his angel that his wish would be granted and he would have to destroy all of Noema. Being willing to do it, the angel bowed before the old god. Then the old gold would tell him to kill every man, every woman and every child, he wants to, but to never harm his son Kami no ko. The Angel asked the old god how he could destroy all life on Noema if there is one man he would not be allowed to harm and so his lord answered him to only kill with his hands or the weapon of man and that he is only going to fight and kill his son, the Kami no ko, when he challenges him first. The old god then ordered his angel to do what he has told him to do and that, if he completes his mission, he would learn the ways of a god, but if he'd fail he'd be stuck on Noema as a Yokai till the coming of the Red Sun.